el diario
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: one shot de navidad:pokeshipping


Todo por un estúpido diario-Un joven que aparenta no terne mas de 20 años, paseaba por las calles de una bonita ciudad llamada ciudad Celeste-

Tal vez ella tenía razón…pero no debió haber escrito eso.

FLASH BACK:

¡Ash!-exclamo una joven pelirroja, sorprendida y feliz por la visita de "su mejor amigo"

¿Como estas Misty?-pregunto un Ash sonriente

Bien, gracias, ¿tu?

Igual xD

Misty después de haber estado 10 minutos mirándolo dijo-oh…claro, pasa

¿Y que haces por aquí, antes de navidad?

Vine a visitar a mi mejor amiga…acaso ¿no se puede?

/// Claro, gracias…Mmm ¿te molesta si te dejo solo un ratito? Necesito alimentar a los pokemons que faltan

El joven asintió con la cabeza y Misty se fue-

Espero poder decirle esta vez que yo…-el muchacho detuvo su oración.

su mirada se concentro en un bonito diario.

o.o debe ser el diario de Misty…Mmm leeré un poco (no! Eso esta mal) bue solo es un ratito

Ash viendo a su alrededor si Misty se encontraba cerca de el, se dirigió cautelosamente hacia donde estaba el diario.

A ver, a ver

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy te escribiré de mi mejor amigo...bue aunque no se si lo es._

_Desde hace mucho tiempo el desgraciado inmaduro no vino nunca a visitarme, ni siquiera llamarme ni mucho menos escribirme._

_Yo siempre estuve pendiente de el, se ve que no le intereso…y suele llamarme mejor amiga._

Ash detuvo su lectura. Juro escuchar un ruido y vio que Misty se acercaba

Disculpa por dejarte solo, yo …¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Misty confundida.

Al no obtener respuesta, Misty vio que Ash estaba al lado de su preciado diario (oh oh ¿Qué habrá leído?) pensó nerviosa.

Asi que…eso piensas

Yo bueno, pues si u///u – dijo Misty sonrojada, pensando que Ash le hablaba de sus sentimientos- lamento que te tengas que enterar de esta forma.

Ahh claro quieres decirme con tus labios lo desgraciado y lo inmaduro que soy, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ash demasiado enfadado.

O.O ahhh…eso era...

Si eso! … no puedo creer que pienses asi

¡¿Y como quieres que piense?! Si es la verdad, además…no debiste leer mi diario!

Que pena…ya lo hice y ya que soy un desgraciado inmaduro me iré

Que bueno! Ya no te soporto

Yo…no se a que vine, no quiero verte mas!

Esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Misty…pero ella no se quedaría sin dar su respuesta

Pues yo tampoco quiero verte mas!-dijo al borde del llanto- vete!, vete-gritaba histérica

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mmm creo que le tendré que devolver el libro que tiro sobre mi cabeza xD

Hay no! - . - soy estúpido le dije que no la querías ver mas xD (que mentiroso soy xD)

Ash se detuvo al frente de una tienda.

Tal vez…me perdone-suspiro-no pierdo nada intentando.

¿Por que no guarde el diario?...seguramente porque pensaba que Ash nunca vendría.

Bueno-suspiro- antes de ver los fuegos artificiales llamare a mis amigos para desearles feliz navidad

Más tarde Misty salio de su gimnasio para presenciar la bonita escena

Cuando de repente su mirada que estaba en el cielo es tapada por unas manos…Misty asustada trata de quitarse las manos de sus ojos

Jeje Misty…no debes asustarte

Misty quedo tiesa al escuchar la voz del joven

Ash lentamente quito sus manos del rostro de Misty

¿Qué haces aqui?

Vine a devolverte esto-Ash le entrego el libro que golpeo su cabeza después de la discusión durante su visita

Ahh gracias…

Misty

¿Si?

Yo...¿a quien quiero engañar?…no soportaría no tener que escuchar tus gritos cada vez que te veo…los extrañaría demasiados xD

¬¬ supongo que gracias

Jeje bueno si nuestra discusión comenzó por ese diario…¿que te parece comenzar de nuevo?

Misty alzo una ceja y pregunto-¿a que te refieres?

Ash ya que no le salían las palabras, le entrego a Misty un objeto envuelto por papel de regalo

O.o ¿que es esto?

Tu…regalo de navidad, feliz navidad Misty

Misty sonrío y se abalanzo sobre Ash, casi tirandolo al suelo pero Ash mantuvo su equilibrio y le devolvió el abrazo

Feliz navidad

¿Seguirás abrazándome? o ¿abrirás tu regalo?

Ahh jeje n.n disculpa…a ver…O.O Ash! Es un diario

Si lo se u.u yo lo compre xD

¬¬ muy chistoso…pero yo lo digo porque nuestra pelea fue por eso por un diario

Si lo se, por eso con este diario comenzaremos de nuevo

Gracias Ash…me encanta la idea

Uff que bueno

… pensé que te habías ido a Pueblo Paleta

Si yo pensaba que iba hacer eso también xD pero creo que no podría irme sin decirte que…

¿Qué…?

Bueno que antes de irme quería que tu supieras que yo u///u te…considero mas que una mejor amiga-dijo todo nervioso y sonrojado

Ayy Ash pero eso yo ya lo…¿que?-pregunto sorprendida

¬///¬ no te lo repetiré…es vergonzoso

Jeje ayy Ash que malvado eres

Ahh si yo malvado te vengo a decir que te quiero mucho y tu te haces la que no escuchas

Bueno yo…u///u también te quiero Ash…demasiado

Ash sonrío victorioso

Tontis

¬¬ perdón…¿escuche bien?

No se si escuchaste bien…tu eres la sorda

. Ash!

Ash solo sonrío y se acerco a Misty.

Misty hizo lo mismo que Ash

Y sus labios se encontraron formando un hermoso beso

_Querido diario:_

_Ohh estoy tan nerviosa…te contare._

_Ash me pidió matrimonio!!! Me casare en tres semanas, estoy tan feliz._

_También estoy feliz por otras cosa, esta semana fue de lujo!_

_Me entere de que Dawn comenzó su noviazgo con Paul_

_Y que May hace tan solo cuatros días tuvo mellizos, según ella, hermosos como su padre Drew xD_

_Bueno, no se, estoy tan ansiosa que ya apenas puedo escribir pero bueno mejor dejo aquí porque tengo que descansar para que mañana este activa para los preparativos de mi boda!_

_Y por si estas leyendo esto Ash te amo _

Ash sonrie- yo tambien te amo Misty

_**Fin**_

_**------------------------------O--------------------------**_

_**Hola n.n**_

_**Antes que nada quería agradecer algunas personas por ayudarme y animarme a que haga fics y los publique **_

_**A Sumi, a Saori Lyz y a Ivette**_

_**Gracias por todo, me ayudaron muchísimo**_

_**El fic esta dedicado a ustedes chicas xD y a mi "familia" del MFC**_

_**Mmm capaz que le haga una secuela xD una continuación, pero no estoy del todo segura, se vera con el tiempo xD**_

_**Dejen sus reviews por favor **_

_**Nos leemos**_


End file.
